


Strangers

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post by sarcastic-snowflake</p><p>Laura sees this dark haired woman every morning in front of her. Then one morning, she's not, until she got outrun by said woman. Laura don't want to let her win.</p><p>OMG I'm sorry this summary sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my PuffFamSquad, I'm here to post you this.
> 
> Special thank you to Mirto, Sav, Emma and Julia for the motivation they gave me.
> 
> ENJOY

Laura Hollis was a journalist in New York. She cared for the environment so, every day, she took the subway to go to work. Every morning, she got off the train and started her 20 minutes walking to her work. And every morning, there was this dark haired woman who was always 3 steps ahead of her and always beat her 5 minutes before she arrived at work, to one of the street’s corners because Laura was always getting stopped by the light and the other woman always passed it.  
But this morning was different. Laura didn’t see the woman in front of her. Just when she wanted to turn around to see if the dark haired woman was near, she got outrun. The other woman turned, walking fast.

“I’ve been winning for 3 months, can’t stop now. Have a good day, see you tomorrow.”

And the woman left. What the hell just happened? Laura didn’t know. But she knew one thing: tomorrow, she’ll wear running shoes to go to work.  
The day was so long and boring. Laura just wanted the next day already. At the end of the afternoon, she got problems with her computer that got her pissed. On her way to the subway, her right heel broke. What a shitty day! If we don’t count the five minutes of hearing the voice of this beautiful stranger. Yes, Laura was day dreaming, because that’s all she had left tonight. She arrived at her place later than usual because there was a problem in one of the subway’s station. The journalist was exhausted. She took a shower and looked at her phone. She got a text from an unknown number.

Unknown: Hope you had a good day. See you tomorrow

Who was that? She got the number of everybody she knew on her phone. Someone must have done a mistake.

Laura: Sorry, I think you reached the wrong number.  
Unknown: Isn't this Laura Hollis?

Ok, that was weird. Laura started to think about who could’ve text her, but she didn’t got anything, so she just texted back.

Laura: Yes, but who are you?  
Unknown: If I tell you, I’ll lose my air of mystery, won’t I?

Saying that Laura got intrigued and scared at the same time was an understatement. She was panicking but at the same time she really wanted to know who that was.

Laura: Please, tell me who you are.  
Unknown: My name’s Carmilla. But I don’t think that will help you..  
Laura: Absolutely not. Who are you?  
Unknown: I gotta go, my dinner just arrived. See you tomorrow!  
Laura: Wait! 

No more answer. Laura decided to make herself dinner then watch a movie to forget about that. Then, she went to sleep.  
When she woke up, a text was waiting for her.

Unknown: Good morning. I hope you slept well. See you later!  
Laura: Hello. I did thanks. Won’t tell me who you are?

She didn’t get an answer, so, she got ready to go to work and tried to forget about that.  
When she wanted to take her heels, she remembered what happened yesterday and that she had to wear running shoes, so that’s what she did. She couldn’t wait to see her stranger again, it would take her mind of the unknown person texting her and will motivate her for her day.  
She got off the train and started walking fast, until someone got next to her.

“-Morning, cupcake. Running shoes?  
-My right heel broke last night.”

And then she looked at who she was talking to: her dark haired woman. Laura decided to walk faster again; but the other woman was still next to her.

“-Sorry cutie, I won’t let you win.  
-We’ll see.”

And Laura started to run. She ran fast, through the long sideways. She saw the green light for pedestrians so she crossed the road without stopping. The dark haired woman was right behind her, but she outran her, just ten seconds before arriving at Laura’s building.

“-Told you I would win!”

Laura had troubles breathing. She didn’t run like this for quite some time.

“-Ok, you won. What do you want? My number?  
-Oh, but I already got it. Have a nice day, cupcake. See you tomorrow.”

And the dark haired stranger left. Laura was still in kind of shock when she enters her building.  
Later this morning, she was drinking her hot chocolate when her phone vibrated, signaling a new text. Unfortunately, she got scared and spilled her beverage on her desk, going straight to her phone.

“-Oh no ,no, no, no, no!” she shouted. But it was too late.

At the same time, her friend and coworker LaFontaine arrived.

“-Hey L! What’s happening in her?  
-Hey! Just spilled my hot chocolate on my phone. I think it’s dead.  
-Oh no! But, you’re lucky, I know exactly where you could bring it to get it repair or changed for not much.  
-Thanks! That would definitely help.  
-Plus, the woman owning the shop is totally your type!  
-LaF, I’m not going there if you just want to set me up.  
-Ok ok! We’ll go during lunch break, I gotta go back to work.  
-So do I. See you in 2.  
-See you!”

Lunch break arrived two hours later and LaF came to pick Laura up.

“-Perry made me too much sandwiches. Want some?  
-I’d love to!”

Perry was LaFontaine’s wife. She was a professional chef and even her sandwiches tasted like heaven.  
Laura followed LaFontaine on the street. They didn’t have to walk far. The shop was just at five minutes away, on the perpendicular street. LaFontaine pushed the door open and let Laura come inside first. A broody voice greeted them.

“-Hello, welcome to Karnstein reparation. How can I help you?”

Laura looked at the woman talking while reading her book. And she recognized her immediately. Her morning stranger.

“-Oh it’s you!”

The stranger looked away from her book, recognizing the voice.

“-Cupcake! What are you doing here?”

LaFontaine was wondering how those two knew each other.

“-Well, my friend LaFontaine brought me here because I spilled my hot chocolate on my phone.  
-Oh hello Laf! Sorry I didn’t see you behind Laura.  
-Hey! You two know each other?  
-Well, I don’t know her name. She’s just the stranger I told you about who run super fast.  
-You talked about me, cupcake?  
-Yeah, Laf wondered why I had trouble breathing when I arrived. So I told them you made me run. Anyway, can you help me with my phone?  
-Sure! Let me see.”

Laura handed her her phone and Carmilla took a look at it.

“-I’m gonna need until tomorrow to fix it. Is that ok?  
-Sure! Take all the time you need.  
-Ok, well, in the meantime, take this phone so I can contact you when it’s done.  
-Thank you. See you tomorrow then?  
-Like every day, cutie.”

LaF and Laura left the shop. LaF giggled at Laura, repeating Laura’s stranger’s last word. Laura was as red as a tomato.  
The following night, Laura was eating popcorn while watching some episode of Orphan Black when the phone vibrated, signaling a text.

Unknown: You looked beautiful today, Laura.

Laura was starting to get scared of that.  
Laura: Ok, you need to stop that. My father’s a cop, I’m gonna call him if you keep texting me.  
Unknown: Sorry, didn’t mean to scared you, cupcake. Your phone’s okay by the way.  
Laura: Wait! You’re my stranger?  
Unknown: I’m no one’s possession but yes I’m the stranger you see every morning, Carmilla. And also the one who fixed your phone. Loved all the selfies by the way!  
Laura: Carmilla!! Do you know you weren’t supposed to see that?  
Carmilla: I know. Sorry. I was just checking if everything worked on your phone and I saw you selfie album and I couldn’t help myself.

Laura was back at being red. Was Carmilla flirting?

Laura: Thanks, I guess.  
Carmilla: Wanna grab a coffee tomorrow morning, so I could give you your phone.  
Laura: I’ll take a hot chocolate but ok.  
Carmilla: As long as you keep your phone away from it!  
Laura: Ha ha ha! See you tomorrow!  
Carmilla: Sleep well, cutie.

With that, Laura went to sleep. A smile on her face.  
The following morning, Laura was out the train when she saw a dark haired person waiting.

“-Morning Laura!  
-Hey Carmilla! How are you?  
-Great. And you?  
-Me too. I told my boss I’ll be an hour late. He said he was ok. So I’m all yours for an hour. Where are we going?  
-All mine uh?”

Laura really needed to stop blushing. She was red again.

“-No need to blush, cutie. I’m just teasing. Let’s go to my shop, I have hot chocolate, coffee and your phone’s there.  
-Ok, I’m following you.”

For the first time, none of them were faster than the other. Laura didn’t know why, but she liked it.  
Arriving at Carmilla’s shop, the dark haired woman told Laura to sit behind the counter. Then she left to make Laura’s hot chocolate and her own coffee.  
In the meantime, Laura saw a note book on Carmilla’s counter. Since she looked at Laura’s selfies, Laura decided it was only fair to look at this. Unfortunatly, it was just Carmilla’s register book. She noted the name of the costumer, the problem, and if the costumer was nice. Laura decided to check at her name. Carmilla didn’t write a word on Laura’s commentary. She simply drew a little heart. Hearing footsteps, Laura closed the note book.  
Both girls liked the hour they spent together, getting to know each other a bit. Laura learnt that Carmilla owned this shop since her father passed away two years ago and she knows LaF since they came to her shop almost every week for broken devices. Carmilla learnt that Laura had lost her mother when she was young. She told Laura she had noticed her following her since the first day Laura started to work near her shop, three months ago.  
Laura got a text from LaF telling her that her hour was up. So, she left Carmilla, but not without paying and not without kissing Carmilla’s cheek.

“-See you tomorrow?  
-I can’t wait!”

Obviously, back at her office, LaFontaine was waiting for her. They spent five minutes trying to know what happened. All they got was that Carmilla was really nice.

“-Ok, time to work. See you later, crush on stranger!  
-Laf!”

An hour later, Laura got a text and saw a new picture attached to the name. A dark haired woman, biting her lower lip and…those eyes could be considered as seduction eyes.

Carmilla: I really liked this hour with you, Laura.  
Laura: Me too. Would you like to do it again? PS: I love the pic you attached at your name on my phone.  
Carmilla: Absolutly! Whenever you want, cutie. PS: What do you like most about it?

Ok, Carmilla was definitely flirting. And strangely, Laura didn’t mind at all.

Laura: Dinner tomorrow? PS: Your eyes.  
Carmilla: Sure! Where? PS: Can you send me one of you for my phone?  
Laura: My place? PS: Image-1 attachment  
Laura sent her a simple selfie  
Carmilla: Wow! You’re really beautiful. And I’m okay with your place. Just text me your address and the time. I’ll be there. GTG a customer arrived. Bye!  
Laura: Thanks! Bye.

Laura sent another text with her address and telling her to come around 8pm.  
Her day was so busy, Laura didn’t have time to see LaFontaine. Besides, she heard that they were the photograph at the mayor’s speech.  
That’s why, once at home, she texted them.

Laura: You were right, I have a crush on Carmilla.

But then her phone vibrated. And the answer didn’t come from LaFontaine. Laura was mortified.

Carmilla: Thanks for telling me. Even if I think it wasn’t for me.  
Laura: Oh crap! I’m so sorry Carmilla! I didn’t want you to learn that like this. This was for LaFontaine. I totally understand if you don’t wanna talk to me anymore, or forget about our dinner tomorrow.  
Carmilla: Don’t worry, cutie. You saw my note book right? I saw you finding it that,s why I take a few step away and made some noisy step back. I have a crush on you since the first day I laid my eyes on you. Then in less than a week, you started running against me, we talked, you came with your phone at my shop, you went at my shop and spent an hour with me, and now this. You don’t know how big my smile is right now. I’m glad you texted the wrong person.  
Laura: Can we see each other please?  
Carmilla: Are you at your place?  
Laura: Yes, why?  
Carmilla: You gave me the address. I’ll be here in 5.  
Laura: 5?  
Carmilla: I was already on my way. I thought we needed to talk, face to face.  
Laura: You’re right. See you.

Carmilla didn’t answer, but Laura heard a knock at her door. She opened it, seeing a beautiful dark haired woman, handing her flowers. She didn’t even think of what she was doing. She pulled Carmilla in with one hand, making her stand very close to herself. She closed the door with the hand which wasn’t holding Carmilla’s arm. And kissed her. She felt Carmilla kissing her back. It was soft and nice.

“-Hey!  
-Hey!  
-Might want to put the flowers in some water before we talk?  
-Yeah.”

Laura did exactly what Carmilla suggested before meeting her on her couch, for the talk that will change their lives.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a comment or just a kudo!  
> Hope to see you soon.


End file.
